


on the park bench

by stonegoldbitch



Series: songfics [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Sad Connor, Songfic, Unrequited Love, jared is NOT a homewrecker guys, jared’s only mentioned, sorry connor, they are very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegoldbitch/pseuds/stonegoldbitch
Summary: i guess tomorrow never came.





	on the park bench

**Author's Note:**

> bad angsty filth inspired by Tomorrow Never Came by Lana Del Rey ft. Sean Ono Lennon.

_“Hey, what you doin’?” Not a lot_   
_Shakin’ and movin’ at my local spot  
“Baby, don’t ask me why.”_

Connor had called him earlier, asking if he was busy. Evan didn’t want to tell him he was going to a party without him. Evan didn’t want to tell him anything. Especially what he would say later.  
  
“I’m busy, babe, but I’ll see you at the spot tmw, ok?”

“I love you like there’s no tomorrow, you know that right?

“Sure thing, Ev.”

  
_I waited for you, in the spot you said to wait  
In the city, by the park bench_

Connor shuffled in his seat, waiting for Evan to arrive. After high school, the orchard was cleared into a park, just next to the city. They had so many memories here, and at night it was truly serene.

_In the middle of the pourin’ rain_   
_‘Cause I adored you  
I just wanted things to be the same_

Raindrops pelted his hair, and left trail marks on his face. What did he mean by see you at the spot, tomorrow? It didn’t matter. Connor would do anything for him. Even though the signs were so obvious, Connor pretended to not notice. He couldn’t have his only successful relationship break apart, or the love of his life taken from him. He loved him too much. Much more than Evan loved him.

_You said to meet me up there tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came_

It was 1:43 in the morning. His phone buzzed with a notification from Instagram.  
[connormurphyy]: evan.jared.finstaa_ has tagged you in a post  
He opened up Evan’s finsta and saw the cover of a slideshow with him and Jared drunk off their asses at a party. He started swiping through and stopped on the ninth one, featuring Evan and a stranger kissing passionately. Connor sighed. It had to happen eventually.

_Roses out in your country house_   
_We played guitar in your barn  
And everyday felt like Sunday_

He reminisced over the memories with Evan, taking road trips to the country house the Murphy’s owned. Playing guitar in the barn. All the days feeling like weekends.  
  
_And I, I wish we had stayed home_  
And I could put on the radio to our favorite song  
Lennon and Yoko, we would play all day long  
“Isn’t life crazy,” I said now that I’m singing without you.

He wished he had stayed away from him instead of chasing after him. He could put on the radio and listen to good music unlike the Lennon shit Evan liked. He was alone again.

 _I could keep waiting for you_  
 _In the spot we always wait_  
In the city, on the park bench  
In the summer, on the pourin’ rain  
Honey don’t ignore me  
I just wanted it to be the same  
You said you’d love me like no tomorrow  
I guess tomorrow never came ...


End file.
